tttefandomcom-20200213-history
TrackMaster
TrackMaster is a battery-operated toy system manufactured by Fisher-Price, Mattel in the US. The range was launched in 2007 after previous owners, TOMY, lost their licence to HiT Toy Company to make the Motor Road and Rail range. However, TOMY did not sell the range in the UK up until 2010. In 2010, Fisher Price picked up HiT Toys' licence. The engines run on special plastic tan track and until 2010, the roadway vehicles ran on a special grey road. In 2014, The range was re-designed. Engines are faster and run on new grey track. There are special track adapters to connect the new-style track to the old-style track. They can also climb up steeper inclines, how ever they lack detail and are more box like than the original. Engines 2007 * Thomas (discontinued) * Edward (discontinued) * Henry (discontinued) * Gordon (discontinued) * James (discontinued) * Percy (discontinued) * Toby (discontinued) * Duck (discontinued) * Donald (discontinued) * Douglas (discontinued) * Oliver (discontinued) * Diesel (discontinued) * Mavis (discontinued) * BoCo (discontinued) * Bill (discontinued) * Ben (discontinued) * Stepney (discontinued) * Lady (discontinued) * Diesel 10 (discontinued) * Salty (discontinued) * Harvey (discontinued) * Arthur (discontinued) * Murdoch (discontinued) * Spencer (discontinued) * Emily (discontinued) * Molly (discontinued) * Neville (discontinued) * Dennis (discontinued) * Rosie (discontinued) * Skarloey (discontinued) * Sir Handel (discontinued) * Rusty (discontinued) * Duncan (discontinued) * Fearless Freddie (discontinued) 2008 * Splatter (discontinued) * Dodge (discontinued) * Whiff (discontinued) * Billy (discontinued) * Stanley (discontinued) * Hank (discontinued) * Flora (discontinued) * Mighty Mac (discontinued) * Proteus (discontinued) 2009 * Iron 'Arry (discontinued) * Iron Bert (discontinued) * Hiro (discontinued) * Victor (discontinued) * Rheneas (discontinued) * Peter Sam (discontinued) * Duke (discontinued) * Bertram (discontinued) 2010 * Charlie (discontinued) * Bash (discontinued) * Dash (discontinued) * Scruff (discontinued) 2011 * Duck (re-introduction; discontinued) * BoCo (re-introduction; discontinued) * Iron 'Arry (re-introduction; discontinued) * Sir Handel (re-introduction; discontinued) * Duke (re-introduction; discontinued) * Ferdinand (discontinued) * Belle (discontinued) * Dart (discontinued) * Den (discontinued) 2012 * Douglas (re-introduction; discontinued) * Paxton (discontinued) * Luke (discontinued) * Stafford (discontinued) 2013 * Donald (re-introduction; discontinued) * Hank (re-introduction; discontinued) * Stephen (discontinued) * Caitlin (discontinued) * Connor (discontinued) * Porter (discontinued) 2014 * Thomas (re-designed) * Edward (re-designed) * Henry (re-designed) * Gordon (re-designed) * James (re-designed) * Percy (re-designed) * Emily (re-designed) * Spencer (re-designed) * Hiro (re-designed) * Victor (re-designed) * Diesel (re-designed) * Diesel 10 (re-designed) * Charlie (re-designed) * Gator * Timothy 2015 * Samson * Glynn * Toby (re-designed) * Scruff (re-designed) * Fearless Freddie (re-designed) * Ryan * Mike * Philip 2016 * Flying Scotsman (coming soon) Rolling Stock 2007 * Annie and Clarabel (discontinued) * Henrietta (discontinued) * S. C. Ruffey (discontinued) * Toad (discontinued) * Rocky (discontinued) * The Breakdown Train (discontinued) * Troublesome Trucks (discontinued) 2008 * Hector (discontinued) Vehicles 2007 * Bertie (discontinued) * Bulgy (in 'Green Livery') * Elizabeth (discontinued) 2008 * Terence (discontinued) * Caroline (discontinued) * Madge (discontinued) 2009 * Kevin (discontinued) * Jack (discontinued) * Alfie (discontinued) * Ned (discontinued) * Nelson (discontinued) * Buster (discontinued) * Patrick (discontinued) * Oliver (discontinued) * Kelly (discontinued) * Byron (discontinued) 2010 * Max (discontinued) * Monty (discontinued) 2011 * Flynn (discontinued) 2015 * Flynn (re-designed) * Skiff (currently only sold in 'Treasure Chase Set') Remote Controlled Engines 2008 * Thomas with Mail Coach and Ice Van (discontinued) * Tired-Faced Percy with Blue Coach and Brakevan (discontinued) * James with Fuel Tanker (discontinued) * Stanley with Stone Troublesome Trucks (discontinued) 2009 * Molly (discontinued) * Hiro (discontinued) * Victor with Truck (discontinued) 2011 * 3 Speed Thomas (discontinued) * 3 Speed James (discontinued) * 3 Speed Spencer (discontinued) * 3 Speed Gordon (discontinued) 2012 * Thomas with Truck (discontinued) * Percy with Truck (discontinued) * Diesel with Truck (discontinued) 2013 * Diesel 10 with Truck (discontinued) * Victor with Truck (discontinued) 2014 * Thomas with Truck (only available in set; discontinued) 2015 * Thomas (re-designed) * Percy (re-designed) Category:Merchandise Talking Engines Special talking engines with flip-faces and special track were made for Hero of the Rails. * Thomas with Green Truck, Jam Boxes and Rocks * James with tender, paint cans, and spare parts * Lost and found Hiro with tender, parts, and Sodor steam works sign Regular talking engines were later made by Fisher Price. 2010 * Thomas with stone truck * Gordon * James * Percy with red coal truck 2011 * Henry * Diesel with oil truck * Salty with blue truck * Flynn with water tank 2012 * Flashback Victor with blue truck * Spencer 2013 * Edward * Toby with red van 2015 * Thomas with truck * Percy with van * James 2016 *Diesel with blue van Greatest Moments Packs 2008 * Skarloey Storms Through * Sir Handel in Charge * Duncan Does it All 2009 * Percy's Chocolate Crunch * Freddie in "Ding-A-Ling" * Rheneas and the Dinosaur (discontinued) * Thomas Makes a Mess * Duncan in "Runaway Elephant" * Duck in "A Close Shave" * James Goes Buzz Buzz * Hiro Good as New * Victor at the Steamworks * Helping Hook Kevin 2010 * Thomas in "Slippy Sodor" * Emily in "Splish, Splash, Splosh!" * Charlie in "Play Time" * Bash the Logging Loco * Dash the Logging Loco * Percy and the Search Cars * Coal Moustache Spencer in "Steamy Sodor" 2011 * Ferdinand the Logging Loco * Scruff the Scruncher * Oil and Trouble Dart * Diesel 10 Takes Charge * Den at the Dieselworks * Brave Belle * O' the Indignity Gordon * Skarloey's Puppet Show * Up, Up and Away Percy 2012 * Hideaway Luke * Paxton in Trouble * Rheneas' New Coat of Paint/Rheneas' Bright New Colours * Stafford * Salty's Green Coat Of Paint * Thomas with Annie and Clarabel 2013 * Connor's Race to the Castle * Caitlin's Passenger Express * Stephen "The Rocket" * Porter * Muddy Ferdinand * Duck's Close Shave 2014 * Scared James * Timothy * Gator * Marion (cancelled) 2015 * Flynn * Scruff * Samson * Ryan * Mike * Treasure Thomas * Thomas and the Jet Engine (redesigned) * Busy Bee James (redesigned) * Percy's Chocolate Crunch (redesigned) * Philip * Blue Team Thomas * Royal Spencer Packs All of these packs are only sold in the US. 2010 * Thomas' Big Haul * Thomas' Egg Express * Gordon to the Rescue * James' Search and Rescue * Diesel Helps Out with Diesel, water tanker and fire van * Rocky to the Rescue * Glow in the Dark Ghostly Percy with lime loaded slate truck and blue van * Glow in the Dark Diesel and the Troublesome Trucks * Springtime Surprise Thomas * Springtime Surprise Toby * Springtime Surprise Rosie 2011 * Thomas' Big Holiday Haul * Glow in the Dark Salty's Sodor Zoo Night Exhibit * Glow in the Dark Mavis' Late Night Track Repair 2012 * Toby's Electric Co. Delivery * Duck's Power Line Repair * Snow Clearing Hiro * Snow Clearing Henry 2013 * Light-Up Thomas * Light-Up Percy * Snow Clearing Emily * Snow Clearing James 2014 *Essential Engines Gift Pack (featuring Exculsive Thomas, Percy, James, Gordon and Diesel) *Snow Clearing Spencer *Snow Clearing Gordon * Muddy Spencer * Muddy Gordon 2015 * The Original Thomas * Glynn * Search and Rescue Thomas * Search and Rescue Diesel * Search and Rescue Percy * Real Steam Thomas * Real Steam Percy Deluxe Engines 2011 * Thomas in a Jam! * Toby and the Clown Car * Salty's Fish Delivery 2012 * Thomas and the Stinky Cheese * Mavis' Rocky Delivery * Peter Sam's Blue Mountain Supplies Destinations 2007 * Sodor Airport * Echo Cave * Sodor Engine Wash * Cranky * Build-a-bridge 2008 * Sodor Mountain Mine * Harold at the Hangar * Jeremy at the Hangar * Farmer McColl's Hay loader * Knapford 2009 * Sodor Museum * Maron Water Tower * Sodor Carnival Ferris Wheel * Toby's Windmill 2012 * Rattle and Shake Coal Hopper * Raise and Lower Drawbridge * Sodor Search and Rescue Searchlight * Bust-Through Mine Tunnel Track 2007 * Motor Road and Rail/TrackMaster track adapters * Track expansion pack * Pack of track * Sodor Roadway Expansion Pack * Build a Bridge Set 2008 * Y-track pack * Straight and Curved Track Pack * Switch Track Pack * Bridge Track Pack 2010 * Deluxe Expansion Track Pack * Mountain of Track * Misty Island Track Pack * Elevation Track pack 2011 * Cross Switch and Stack Track Pack * Glow in the Dark ten piece Track Pack 2012 * Sodor Sounds Track Pack * Icy Overpass Track Pack * Flexi-Track 2013 * Deluxe Spiral Track Pack * Ultimate Track Pack * Junction Journey Track Pack 2014 * Gordon's Hill Expansion Pack * Sodor Spiral Expansion Pack * Tunnel Expansion Pack * Crisscross Junction Expansion Pack * Maron Bridge Expansion Pack * Hazard Tracks Expansion Pack * Ice and Snow Expansion Pack * Muddy Mayhem Expansion Pack * Raceway Expansion Pack 2015 * Whispering Woods Expansion Pack * Switch, Stop & Signal Expansion Pack * Dynamite Delivery Accessory Pack * Lava Falls Expansion Pack * Railway Builder Bucket * Captain at the Rescue Center 2016 * Over-Under Tidmouth Bridge * Steamworks Repair Station * Switches and Turnouts Track Pack * Turntable expansion pack * Curved track pack * Straight track pack Trucks and Tracks Packs 2007 * Toad and trucks (Mail coach, green boxcar, and Toad) * S. C. Ruffey and trucks (Milk tanker, fruit van, and S. C. Ruffey) * Mixed Freight Cars (Sodor Mining Co. Hopper, ice cream van, and blue brakevan) * Sodor Power Plant Trucks (Blue and white truck, brakevan, and bolster wagon with wireloads) * Carriages and Coaches (Annie, Clarabel, and Henrietta) * Mr. Jolly's Chocolate Factory (Chocolate syrup tanker, Sodor Milk Co. truck with churns, and chocolate factory boxcar) * Sodor Ice Cream Factory 2008 * Carnival Fun (Ring-a-bottle truck, elephant truck, and fireworks van) * Rosie's Fun Fair Special (Clown flat bed, tea room, and carnival van) * Farmer McColl's Farm (chicken van, cattle truck, and sheep truck) 2009 * Mail Trucks (Green mail coach, red mail coach, blue plant wagon) 2010 * Quarry Cars (The rock crusher, green salt van, and blue Sodor Mining Co. hopper) * Farm and Dairy Cars (red truck with hay, blue slate truck with milk churns, grey flat bed with fruit) * Sodor Building Co. (Brick truck, slate truck, steel beams truck) * Smelter's Yard Cars (Green log car, red flatbed, smelter car) * Sodor Search and Rescue Cars (Tanker, search light, coal hopper) * Station Repair Cars (Green coach, red truck, blue truck) * Express Coaches (narrow gauge coaches and brakevan * Sodor Fireworks Co. (Goods van, slate truck with containers, and fireworks truck) 2011 * Sodor Candy Co Cars * Dieselworks Delivery (Grey flatbed with Diesel engine, Diesel fuel tanker, and green Dieselworks van) See-Inside Cars 2011 * See-Inside Mail cars * See-Inside Livestock cars * See-Inside Passenger cars * See-Inside Sodor Horse Show * See-Inside Ice Cream Express Cargo and Cars packs * Brendam Shipping Co. cars * Spaghetti and Meatballs Delivery * Blue Mountain Quarry Blast * Build a Signal * Troublesome Trucks * Sodor Lumber Delivery * Castle Cargo Delivery * Royal Castle Gates Delivery * Brendam Bay Cargo Delivery * Rail Repair * Dockside Delivery Crane Sets 2007 * R/C Thomas at Tidmouth Sheds * Hard at Work at Brendam Docks (discontinued) * Thomas at the Station (discontinued) * Sodor Lumber Yard (discontinued) * James at Boulder Mountain (discontinued) * Toby at the Copper Mine (discontinued) * Thomas at the Coal Station (discontinued) * Thomas' Sodor Adventure (discontinued) * Percy at the Ice Cream Factory (cancelled) * Thomas and Jeremy at Sodor Airport (discontinued) * Thomas and Emily at Knapford Station (discontinued) 2008 * Bertie Roadway set (discontinued) * Elizabeth Roadway set (discontinued) * Bulgy Roadway Set (discontinued) * Duck at McColl's Farm (discontinued) * Thomas at Action Canyon/Thomas at Tumblin' Bridge * Thomas at Morgan's Mine (discontinued) * James Works it Out Set (discontinued) * Thomas at Echo Cave (discontinued) 2009 * Knapford Station Celebration (set) * Sodor Friends Road and Rail Set (discontinued) * Thomas' Busy Day (discontinued) * Percy's Day at the Farm (discontinued) * Colin in "The Party Surprise" (discontinued) * Nelson at the Quarry (discontinued) * Topped Off Thomas/Thomas Round the Tracks Adventure Set (discontinued) * Spin and Fix Thomas (discontinued) * Thomas Track Set (discontinued) * Percy Track Set (discontinued) * James Track Set (discontinued) * Gordon Track Set (discontinued) * Thomas at Boulder Mountain (discontinued) * Thomas Starter Set/Thomas Starter Pack * Thomas at the Lighthouse (discontinued) * Holiday Time in Sodor/Holiday Delivery Thomas (discontinued) * Thomas on the Go Set (discontinued) * Thomas at Elsbridge Station (discontinued) * Super Sodor Adventure Set (discontinued) * Arthur at Copper Mine (discontinued) * James Classic Figure 8 Playset (discontinued) * Thomas' Wild Ride * Rosie at the Water Tower 2010 * Zip, Zoom, and Logging Adventure Playset * Shake Shake Bridge * Misty Island Deluxe Set * Misty Island Discovery * Harold to the Rescue * Springtime Adventure Set * Thomas' Midnight Ride * Captain and Salty's sea rescue * Busy Day on Sodor 2011 * Deluxe Sodor Adventure Set * Thomas' Christmas Delivery * Cranky and Flynn Save the Day! * Cranky and Flynn Save the Day Deluxe Set * Thomas' Chocolate Delivery * Thomas at the Abandoned Mine * Tidmouth Sheds * Thomas at the Airport * Stormy Night in Sodor * Thomas' Snow Storm Adventure * Talking Thomas' Bridge Crossing * Talking James at the Farm * Talking James and the Searchlight * Dash at the Zip-Line Bridge * Toby and the Whistling Woods Set * Thomas' Branch Line Starter Set/Thomas Rides the Rails Starter Set * Runaway Boulder * Percy's Mail Express 2012 * Christmas Delivery on Sodor * Talking Thomas' Bust Through Mine Tunnel * Power Line Collapse/Thomas Lights out on Sodor * Brendam Fishing Co. * Risky Rails Bridge Drop/Thomas' Daring Drop * Blue Mountain Gravel Delivery 2013 * Reptile Park Set * Carnival Delivery Set * Thomas' Castle Quest Set (UK) * Castle Quest Set (US) * Wild Whirling Ol' Wheezy Set * Fiery Flynn's Rescue Set * Pump and Fill Oil Works Set * Emergency Searchlight Set * Bustling Railway Set * Icy Rails Adventure Set * Icy Boulder Chase Set * 5-in-1 Great Railway Set * Cranky's Spinning Cargo Drop * Windmill Starter Set * Maron Station Starter Set * Sodor Post Connect-A-Set * Callan Station Connect-A-Set * Lower Tidmouth Connect-A-Set * Deluxe Signal Starter Set 2014 * Avalanche Escape Set (US) * Thomas' Avalanche Escape Set/Deluxe Avalanche Escape Set * Sort and Switch Delivery Set * Deluxe Sort and Switch Delivery Set * Troublesome Traps Set * Mudslide Mountain Set * Snowy Mountain Rescue Set * Thomas and Track Set * Water Tower Starter Set * Busy Quarry Set * Mad Dash on Sodor Set * 5-in-1 Track Builder Set * 2-in-1 Track Builder Set * Breakaway Bridge Set 2015 * Holiday Cargo Delivery Set * Close Call Cliff Set * Thomas' Dockside Delivery * Treasure Chase Set * Thomas' Shipwreck Rails Set * Station Starter Set * Harold’s High-Flying Rescue Set * 3-in-1 Track Builder Set * Thomas’ Volcano Drop Set 2016 * Sky-High Bridge Jump * Thomas and Percy's Railway Race Set Thomas Preschool Products * Thomas * Toby * Thomas Easter Train * Let's Go Thomas! Trivia * Flip-face models of Gordon and Percy were seen on the back of some TrackMaster boxes, but were never released. * The Slippy Sodor Thomas' funnel is simply a regular funnel painted red. * Even though they share the same engine class, Charlie has a new mould instead of reusing Billy's. * Since 2010, the buffers in some sets have been depicted as a brick wall. * TrackMaster track was used twice to break the world record for the longest toy train set. The first was at the Thomas Land Theme Park in the UK in 2008 and later at The Workshops Rail Museum in Australia in 2010. * Some of the newer tender engines have their battery compartments as part of their motors, contained within the engine boiler so as to avoid having a wire that could break between the two parts of the engine. As of 2014, because all of the engines have the same chassis, this change has been made to every engine. * Since 2012, the engines have had holes in their wheels so that they can be held into the packaging by plastic sticks for security purposes. As of 2015, they still have these holes, but the sticks were only utilised with the first redesigned Greatest Moments packs. * Nelson's alloys and front beam are painted black instead of red. * Harvey and Mighty Mac are unpowered. A powered coach (a works unit coach for Harvey and a cream and green coach for Mighty Mac) is used to push them. This is because Harvey's crane takes up too much space to house a battery, as does Mighty Mac's end-swapping function. These engines and their respective coaches have special couplers to make them easier to push. * Stephen's prototype showed him with two lamps and a smoother bufferbeam. * Connor and Caitlin's coaches are closed vans with stickers on the sides. * Bash and Dash's prototypes show moss on their cabs. * Hank, Belle, Timothy, Splatter, Dodge, Diesel, Murdoch, Den, 'Arry, Bert, Skarloey, Rheneas, Peter Sam, Duke, Bertram, and Freddie's side-rods do not move, and Molly and Mighty Mac lack them completely. * The truck in the Castle Quest set does not have a rear coupler and is abnormally tall. * Bash's prototype has a Skarloey Railway blue coach and a brown truck. * Dart's prototype has grey wheels but was later changed to the correct color in the final model. * In 2014, the engines were redesigned, with a new, less powerful (but faster) motor, a longer wheelbase, unpainted buffers, silver siderods and couplers, printed details, and interchangeable chassis. * As all 2014 models use the same chassis, Emily and Edward are inaccurately depicted as 2-6-0's rather than a 4-2-2 and a 4-4-0, respectively. * Edward's 2014 model's pilot wheels are moulded into his running board, and the prototype of the model shows the wheels unpainted. The wheels were coloured for the final release. * Samson's model lacks his number. This is fixed in his single pack rerelease. * As of 2015, the talking engines now have separate cars/trucks or tenders. * The UK release of the Avalanche Escape set is missing a few risers, a burst-through door, the truck, the fossil, and the Scrap Monster. As a result, the track configuration is different. * Timothy's model has a red dome instead of a blue one. * A number of individual copies of Gator's model are only painted the lighter shade of green, while most Gator models are accurately painted two-tone green. * The Muddy Gordon and Spencer are recolours of Snowy Gordon and Spencer. * Ryan's prototypes show him with the correct purple wheels, but his final design shows him with black wheels for some reason. * Philip has a faux-CGI promo on his box. Gallery Engines File:TrackMasterThomas.jpg|Thomas File:TrackMasterThomasWithGreenVan.jpg|Thomas with green van File:TrackMasterThomasWithBlueVan.jpg|Thomas with blue van 2014TrackMasterThomas.JPG|2014 Thomas with red van File:TrackmasterSodorRaceDayThomas.jpg|Sodor Race Day Thomas File:TOMYTrackMasterSteamAlongThomas.jpg|Steam-Along Thomas (2007) File:TrackmasterEdward.jpg|Edward File:2014TrackMasterEdward.png|2014 Edward File:TrackMasterHenry.jpg|Henry File:TOMYTrackMasterHenry2007.jpg|Henry (original) File:2014TrackMasterHenry.JPG|2014 Henry File:TOMYTrackMasterGordon2007.jpg|Gordon (original) File:TrackMasterGordon.png|Gordon File:2014TrackMasterGordon.JPG|2014 Gordon File:TrackMasterJames.png|James File:2014TrackMasterJames.png|2014 James File:TrackMasterPercy.jpg|Percy File:TrackMasterPercyWithBlueBrakevan.jpg|Percy with blue brakevan File:2014TrackMasterPercy.JPG|2014 Percy with mail van File:TrackmasterToby.jpg|Toby File:2015TrackmasterToby.jpg|2015 Toby File:TOMYTrackMasterDuck2007.jpg|Duck (original) File:TrackmasterDuck.jpg|Duck File:TrackMasterDuckWithOrangeAndGreyTruck.jpg|Duck with orange and grey truck File:TrackMasterDonald.jpg|Donald File:TOMYTrackMasterDonald2007.jpg|Donald (original) File:TrackMasterDouglas.jpg|Douglas File:TrackmasterOliver.jpg|Oliver with Red Coaches File:TrackMasterBill.jpg|Bill File:TrackmasterBen.jpg|Ben File:TrackmasterStepney.jpg|Stepney File:TrackMasterStepneyAndTroublesomeTruck.jpg|Stepney and Troublesome Truck File:TrackMasterFlyingScotsman.jpg|Flying Scotsman File:TrackMasterHarvey.jpg|Harvey with works unit coach File:TOMYTrackMasterHarvey2007.jpg|Harvey (original) File:TrackMasterArthur.jpg|Arthur File:TOMYTrackMasterArthur2007.jpg|Arthur (original) File:TrackMasterArthurWithTarpedTruckAndBlueBolsterWagon.jpg File:TrackmasterMurdoch.jpg|Murdoch File:TrackMasterArthurWithSlateTruck.jpg|Arthur with slate truck File:TOMYTrackMasterMurdoch2007.jpg|Murdoch (original) File:TrackMasterSpencer.jpg|Spencer File:TOMYTrackMasterSpencer2007.jpg|Spencer (original) File:2014TrackMasterSpencer.JPG|2014 Spencer File:TrackMasterEmily.jpg|Emily File:TOMYTrackMasterEmily2007.jpg|Emily (original) File:2013TrackMasterEmily.JPG|2013 Emily File:2014TrackmasterEmily.jpg|2014 Emily File:TrackMasterMolly.jpg|Molly File:TrackMasterNeville.png|Neville File:TrackMasterRosie.jpg|Rosie File:TOMYTrackMasterRosie2007.jpg|Rosie (original) File:TrackMasterRosieWithRedBrakevan.gif|Rosie with red brakevan File:TrackMasterWhiff.jpg|Whiff with garbage trucks File:TrackMasterWhiffWithBlueTruck.jpg|Whiff with blue truck File:TrackMasterWhiffWithOrangeTruck.jpg|Whiff with orange truck File:TrackMasterBilly.jpg|Billy with chicken van and green brakevan File:TrackMasterStanley.jpg|Stanley File:TrackMasterStanleyAndTarTanker.jpg|Stanley and Tar Tanker File:TrackMasterHank.jpg|Hank File:TrackMasterHankOriginal.jpg|Hank (original) File:FloraTrackmaster.jpg|Flora with tram coach and yellow brakevan File:TrackMasterHiro.jpg|Hiro File:2014TrackMasterHiro.JPG|2014 Hiro File:TrackMasterCharlie.png|Charlie File:TrackMaster2014Charlie.png|2014 Charlie File:TrackMasterBash.jpg|Bash File:TrackMasterBashwithBlueBolsterWagon.jpg|Bash with Blue Bolster Wagon File:TrackMasterDash.jpg|Dash File:TrackMasterDashwithBrownVan.jpg|Dash with brown van File:TrackMasterFerdinand.jpg|Ferdinand File:TrackMasterScruff.jpg|Scruff File:TrackMasterScruffPrototype.jpg|Prototype Scruff File:TrackMasterScruffWithTroublesomeTruck.gif|Scruff with Troublesome Truck File:TrackMaster2014Scruff.jpg|2014 Scruff with garbage trucks File:TrackMasterBelle.jpg|Belle File:TrackMasterBelleWithBlueTruck.jpg|Belle with blue truck File:TrackMasterStephen.jpg|Stephen with wellwagon with horse statue File:TrackMasterPrototypeStephen.jpg|Prototype Stephen File:TrackMasterCaitlin.jpg|Caitlin with coach File:TrackMasterConnor.jpg|Connor with coach File:TrackMasterPorter.jpg|Porter with flatbed with pipes and truck with crates File:TrackMasterGatorwithRedVan.jpg|Gator with red van File:TrackMasterTimothy.png|Timothy File:TrackMasterSamsonWithDinosaurWagon.jpg|Samson with dinosaur wagon File:TrackMasterGlynn.jpg|Glynn File:PrototypeTrackmasterRyan.jpg|Ryan (first prototype) File:TrackmasterRyan.jpg|Ryan (second prototype) File:TrackmasterRyaninBox.JPG|Ryan in box File:TrackmasterDiesel.jpg|Diesel File:TrackMasterDieselWithFuelTanker.jpg|Diesel with Fuel Tanker File:2014TrackMasterDiesel.JPG|2014 Diesel with fireworks van File:TrackMasterRevolutionPrototypeDieselWithYellowFlammableVan.gif|Prototype 2014 Diesel File:TrackMasterMavis.jpg|Mavis File:TrackMasterMavisWithGreenBrakevan.jpg|Mavis with green brakevan File:TrackMasterBoCo.png|BoCo File:TOMYTrackMasterBoCo2007.jpg|BoCo (original) File:TrackMasterBoCoWithBlueBrakevan.jpg|BoCo with blue brakevan File:TrackMaster'Arry.jpg|'Arry with van File:TrackMasterBert.jpg|Bert with van File:TrackmasterDiesel10.jpg|Diesel 10 with Troublesome Truck File:TrackMaster2014Diesel10.jpg|2014 Diesel 10 File:2014TrackMasterDiesel10.JPG|2014 Diesel 10 with diesel fuel van File:TrackMasterSplatter.jpg|Splatter with works unit coach and cattle wagon File:TrackMasterDodge.png|Dodge with works unit coach and truck with roof tiles File:TrackMasterSalty.jpg|Salty File:TrackMasterSaltyWithBlueTruck.jpg|Salty with blue truck File:TrackMasterSaltyWithRedTruck.jpg|Salty with red truck File:TrackMasterDennis.jpg|Dennis File:TrackMasterDennisWithBlueTruck.jpg|Dennis with blue truck File:TrackMasterDart.jpg|Dart File:TrackMasterDartWithGreenHopper.jpg|Dart with hopper truck File:TrackMasterDartPrototype.jpg|Prototype Dart File:TrackMasterDen.jpg|Den File:TrackMasterDenwithBlueVan.png|Den with blue van File:TrackMasterDenPrototype.jpg|Prototype Den File:TrackMasterPaxtonWithSlateTruck.png|Paxton with slate truck File:TrackMasterStafford.jpg|Stafford with blue van File:TrackMasterSkarloey.jpg|Skarloey File:TrackMasterSkarloeyWithCattleVan.jpg|Skarloey with Cattle Van File:TOMYTrackMasterSkarloey2007.jpg|Skarloey (original) File:TrackMasterRheneas.jpg|Rheneas File:TrackMasterRheneasandVan.jpg|Rheneas with Green Brakevan File:TrackMasterSirHandel.jpg|Sir Handel File:TrackMasterSirHandelwithRedVan.jpg| Sir Handel with red van File:TOMYTrackMasterSirHandel2007.jpg|Sir Handel (original) File:TrackMasterPeterSam.jpg|Peter Sam File:TrackMasterPeterSam2014.jpg|Peter Sam with brakevan File:TrackMasterRusty.jpg|Rusty File:TOMYTrackMasterRusty2007.jpg|Rusty (original) File:TrackmasterDuncan.jpg|Duncan File:TrackMasterDuke.png|Duke File:BertramTrackmaster.jpg|Bertram File:TrackMasterMightyMac.jpg|Mighty Mac with cream-and-green coach File:TrackmasterProteus.jpg|Proteus File:TrackMasterProteusWithPlantWagonAndBlueTruck.jpg|Proteus original File:TrackMasterFreddie.jpg|Freddie File:2015TrackmasterFreddie.jpg|2015 Freddie File:TrackMasterVictor.jpg|Victor File:TrackMasterVictorWithGreenTruck.jpg|Victor with green truck File:2014TrackMasterVictor.JPG|2014 Victor with truck File:TrackMasterLuke.jpg|Luke File:TrackMasterLukeWithLogCar.jpg|Luke with Log Car File:PrototypeTrackmasterMike.jpg|Prototype Mike File:TrackmasterMike.jpg|Mike File:TrackmasterSkiff.jpg|Skiff Road Vehicles File:TrackMasterBertie.jpg|Bertie File:TrackmasterBertieWithPhoneBox.jpg|Bertie with phone box File:TrackmasterBulgyWithNewstand.jpg|Bulgy with newsstand File:TrackMasterTerence.jpg|Terence with horse enclosure File:TrackMasterCaroline.jpg|Caroline with phone booth File:TrackMasterElizabeth.jpg|Elizabeth with warning sign File:TrackMasterJack.jpg|Jack (Motorized) File:TrackMasterunmotorisedJack.jpg|Unmotorized Jack File:TrackmasterJackWithBarrels.jpg|Jack with barrels File:TrackMasterAlfie.jpeg|Alfie with crates File:TrackMasterNed.jpg|Ned with crates and stones File:TrackMasterNelson.jpg|Nelson File:TrackmasterSodorSnowStormNelson.jpg|Sodor snow storm Nelson File:TrackMasterBuster.jpg|Buster File:TrackmasterSodorSnowStormBuster.jpg|Sodor Snow storm Buster File:TrackMasterPatrick.jpg|Patrick File:TrackMasterSodorSnowStormPatrick.jpg|Sodor snow storm Patrick File:TrackMasterOlivertheExcavator.jpg|Oliver File:TrackmasterSodorSnowStormOliver.jpg|Sodor snow storm Oliver File:TrackMasterKelly.jpg|Kelly File:TrackmasterSodorSnowStormKelly.jpg|Sodor snow storm Kelly File:TrackMasterByron.jpg|Byron File:TrackmasterSodorSnowStormByron.jpg|Sodor snow storm Byron File:TrackMasterMax.jpg|Max File:TrackmasterSodorSnowStormMax.jpg|Sodor snow storm Max File:TrackmasterMonty.png|Monty File:TrackMasterMadge.jpg|Madge with crates File:TrackmasterKevin.jpg|Kevin File:TrackMasterFlynn.jpg|Flynn File:TrackMaster2014Flynn.jpg|2014 Flynn with water tank and hose car RC Engines File:TrackMasterRCThomas.jpg|RC Thomas with van File:TrackMaster2012RCThomas.jpg|RC 2012 Thomas with orange truck File:RCTrackmasterJames.jpg|RC James with Fuel Tanker File:TrackMasterRCPercy.jpg|RC Percy with van and brakevan File:TrackMaster2012RCPercy.jpg|2012 RC Percy with yellow truck File:TrackMasterRCMolly.jpg|RC Molly File:TrackMasterRCStanley.jpg|RC Stanley File:TrackMasterRCHiro.jpg|RC Hiro File:TrackMasterRCVictor.jpeg|RC Victor with truck File:TrackMasterRCVictor2014.jpg|2012 RC Victor with truck File:2012RCTrackMasterDiesel.jpg|RC Diesel with truck File:TrackMasterRC3SpeedDiesel10.jpg|RC Diesel 10 with Troublesome Truck File:TrackMaster3SpeedRCThomas.jpg|3 Speed Thomas with van File:TrackMaster3SpeedRCJames.jpg|3 Speed James File:TrackMasterRC3SpeedGordon.jpg|3 Speed Gordon File:TrackMasterRC3SpeedSpencer.jpg|3 Speed Spencer File:TrackMasterRCSpookyStanley.jpg|RC Spooky Stanley File:TrackMasterRevolutionRCThomas.png|TrackMaster Revolution RC Thomas File:TrackMasterRevolutionRCPercy.png|TrackMaster Revolution RC Percy Talking Engines File:TrackMasterTalkingThomas.jpg|Talking Thomas with truck File:TrackMasterTalkingThomas2015.jpg|Prototype 2015 Talking Thomas with truck File:TrackMasterTalkingEdward.png|Talking Edward File:TrackMasterTalkingHenry.jpg|Talking Henry File:TrackMasterTalkingGordon.png|Talking Gordon File:TrackMasterTalkingJames.jpg|Talking James File:PrototypeTrackMasterTalkingJames2015.jpg|Prototype 2015 Talking James File:TrackMasterTalkingPercy.jpg|Talking Percy with truck File:PrototypeTrackMasterTalkingPercy2015.jpg|Prototype 2015 Talking Percy with truck File:TrackMasterTalkingToby.jpg|Talking Toby File:TrackMasterTalkingSpencer.jpg|Talking Spencer File:TrackMasterTalkingSalty.jpg|Talking Salty with truck File:TrackMastertalkingDiesel.jpg|Talking Diesel with truck File:Trackmaster(Revolution)TalkingDiesel.jpg|2015 Talking Diesel with Truck File:TrackMasterTalkingFlashbackVictor.jpg|Talking Flashback Victor with truck File:TrackMasterTalkingFlynn.jpg|Talking Flynn Crash and Repair Engines File:TrackMasterCrashnRepairThomas.png|Crash n Repair Thomas File:TrackMaster(Revolution)CrashandRepairThomas(Crashed).jpg File:TrackMasterCrashnRepairBash.png|Crash n Repair Bash File:TrackMasterCrashandRepairBash(Crashed).jpg File:TrackMaster(Revolution)CrashandRepairDiesel10.jpg|Crash and Repair Diesel 10 File:TrackMasterCrashandRepairDiesel10(Crashed).jpg File:TrackMasterCrashandRepairSalty.jpg|Crash and Repair Salty File:TrackMasterCrashandRepairSalty2.jpg Greatest Moments File:TrackMasterSkarloeyStormsThrough.jpg|Skarloey Storms Through File:TrackMasterSirHandelinCharge.jpeg|Sir Handel in Charge File:TrackMasterDuncanDoesItAll.jpg|Duncan Does It All File:TrackMasterPercy'sChocolateCrunch.jpg|Percy's Chocolate Crunch File:TOMYTrackMasterPercyChocolateCovered2007.jpg|Chocolate-Covered Percy (original) File:TrackMasterDing-a-Ling.jpg|Freddie in Ding-a-Ling File:TrackMasterRheneasandtheDinosaur.jpg|Rheneas and the Dinosaur File:TrackMasterThomasMakesaMess.jpg|Thomas Makes a Mess File:TrackMasterDuncaninRunawayElephant.jpg|Duncan in The Runaway Elephant File:TrackMasterDuckinACloseShave.jpg|Duck in A Close Shave File:TrackmasterDuck'sCloseShave.jpg File:JamesGoesBuzzBuzzTrackmaster.jpg|James goes Buzz Buzz File:TrackMasterHiroGoodAsNew.jpg|Hiro Good As New File:TrackMasterVictorattheSteamWorks.jpg|Victor at the Steamworks File:TrackmasterSlippySodorThomas.PNG|Thomas in Slippy Sodor File:TrackMasterEmilyinSplish,Splash,Splosh!.jpg|Prototype Emily in Splish, Splash, Splosh! File:TrackmasterPlaytimeCharlie.PNG|Prototype Charlie in Play Time File:TrackMasterCharlieinPlayTime.jpg|Charlie in Play Time File:TrackMasterBashtheLoggingLoco.jpg|Bash the Logging Loco File:TrackmasterPrototypeBashTheLoggingLoco.jpg|Prototype Bash the Logging Loco File:TrackMasterDashtheLoggingLoco.jpg|Dash the Logging Loco File:TrackmasterPrototypeDashTheLoggingLoco.jpg|Prototype Dash the Logging Loco File:TrackMasterPercyandtheSearchCars.png|Dirty Percy and the Search Cars File:TrackMasterCoalMustacheSpencerprototype.jpg|Coal Moustache Spencer prototype File:TrackMasterCoalMustacheSpencer.jpg|Coal Moustache Spencer File:TrackMasterFerdinandtheLoggingLoco.jpg|Ferdinand the Logging Loco File:TrackMasterScrufftheScruncher.jpg|Scruff the Scruncher File:TrackMasterOilandTroubleDart.jpg|Oil and Trouble Dart File:TrackMasterDiesel10TakesCharge.jpg|Diesel 10 Takes Charge File:TrackMasterDenattheDieselworks.jpg|Den at the Dieselworks File:TrackMasterBraveBelle.jpg|Brave Belle File:TrackMasterOtheIndignityGordon.jpg|O the Indignity Gordon File:TrackMasterSkarloey'sPuppetShowSpecial.jpg|Skarloey's Puppet Show File:TrackMasterUp,UpandAwayPercy.jpg|Up, Up, and Away Percy File:TrackMasterHideawayLuke.jpg|Hideaway Luke File:TrackMasterPaxtoninTrouble.jpg|Paxton in Trouble File:TrackMasterRheneas'NewCoatofPaint.jpg|Rheneas' New Coat of Paint File:TrackMasterStafford(GreatestMoments).jpg|Stafford File:TrackMastergreenSalty.jpg|Green Salty File:TrackMasterMuddyFerdinand.jpg|Muddy Ferdinand File:TrackMasterDuckACloseShave.jpg|2013 Duck's Close Shave File:TrackMasterGlowintheDarkGhostlyPercy.jpg|Ghostly Percy File:TrackMasterThomas&theStinkyCheese.jpg|Thomas and the Stinky Cheese File:TrackMasterConnor'sRacetotheCastle.JPG|Connor's Race to the Castle File:TrackMasterCaitlin'sPassengerExpress.png|Caitlin's Passenger Express File:TrackMasterGator.jpg|Gator with trucks with crates and tarpaulined load File:TrackMasterTimothy.jpg|Timothy with with yellow van and truck with crates File:TrackMasterSamson.jpg|Samson with dinosaur wagons File:TrackMasterTheOriginalThomas.jpg|Original Thomas File:TrackmasterTreasureThomasPrototype.jpg|Prototype Treasure Thomas File:TrackmasterTreasureThomas.jpg|Treasure Thomas FIle:2015TrackMasterThomasandtheJetEngine.jpg|2015 Thomas and the Jet Engine File:2015TrackMasterBusyBeeJames.jpg|2015 Busy Bee James File:2015TrackMasterPercy'sChocolateCrunch.jpg|2015 Percy's Chocolate Crunch File:TrackmasterPhilipGreatestMoments.png|Philip with Blue Mountain Quarry trucks File:TrackmasterBlueTeamThomas.png|Blue Team Thomas File:TrackMasterRoyalSpencer.PNG|Royal Spencer File:TrackMasterTrophyThomas.jpg|Trophy Thomas File:TrackMasterShootingStarGordon.jpg|Shooting Star Gordon Multi-Packs File:TrackMasterThomaswithAnnieandClarabel.jpg|Thomas with Annie and Clarabel File:TrackMasterScaredJames.jpg|Scared James File:TrackMasterThomas'BigHaul.jpg|Thomas' Big Haul File:TrackMasterThomas'EggExpress.jpg|Thomas' Egg Express File:TrackMasterGordontotheRescue.jpg|Gordon to the Rescue File:TrackMasterJames'SearchandRescue.jpg|James' Search and Rescue File:TrackMasterDieselHelpsOut.jpg|Diesel Helps Out File:TrackMasterRockytotheRescue.jpg|Rocky to the Rescue File:TrackMasterGlowintheDarkDeviousDiesel.jpg|Diesel's Glowing Trucks File:TrackMasterThomas'BigHolidayHaul.jpg|Thomas' Big Holiday Haul File:TrackMasterGlowintheDarkSalty'sSodorZooNightExhibit.jpg|Salty's Sodor Zoo Night Exhibit File:TrackMasterMavis'LateNightTrackRepair.jpg|Mavis' Late Night Track Repair File:TrackMasterToby'sElectricCo.Delivery.jpg|Toby's Electric Co. Delivery File:TrackMasterDuck'sPowerLineRepair.jpg|Duck's Power Line Repair File:TrackMasterSnowClearingHiro.jpg|Snow Clearing Hiro File:TrackMasterSnowClearingHenry.png|Snow Clearing Henry File:TrackMasterLightUpThomas.jpg|Light Up Thomas File:TrackMasterLight-UpPercy.jpg|Light Up Percy File:TrackMasterSnowClearingEmily.jpg|Snow Clearing Emily File:TrackMasterSnowClearingJames.jpg|Snow Clearing James File:TrackMasterSnowySpencer.png|Snowy Spencer File:TrackMasterSnowyGordon.jpg|Snowy Gordon File:TrackMasterEssentialEnginesGiftPack.jpg|Essential Engines Gift Pack File:TrackMasterThomasinaJam!.jpg|Thomas in a Jam! File:TrackMasterTobyandtheClownCar.jpg|Toby and the Clown Car File:TrackMasterSalty'sFishDelivery.jpg|Salty's Fish Delivery File:TrackMasterMavis'RockyDelivery.jpg|Mavis' Rocky Delivery File:TrackMasterPeterSam'sBlueMountainSupplies.jpg|Peter Sam's Blue Mountain Supplies File:TrackmasterSearchandRescueThomas.jpg|Search and Rescue Thomas File:TrackMasterSearchandRescueThomas.PNG|Prototype Search and Rescue Thomas File:TrackmasterSearchandRescueDiesel.jpg|Search and Rescue Diesel File:TrackMasterSearchandRescueDiesel.PNG|Prototype Search and Rescue Diesel File:TrackmasterRealSteamThomas.jpg|Real Steam Thomas File:TrackmasterRealSteamPercy.jpg|Real Steam Percy Destinations File:TrackMasterSodorAirport.jpg|Sodor Airport File:TrackMasterCrankyandBulstrode.jpg|Cranky and Bulstrode File:TrackMasterJeremyAtTheHanger.jpg|Jeremy at the hanger File:TrackMasterEchoCave.jpg|Echo Cave File:TrackMasterKnapfordStation.jpg|Knapford Station File:TrackMasterSodorEngineWash.jpg|Sodor Engine Wash File:TrackMasterSodorMountainMine.jpg|Sodor Mountain Mine File:TrackMasterHaroldattheHanger.jpg|Harold at the Hanger File:TrackmasterJeremy.jpg|Jeremy at the Hanger File:TrackMasterFarmerMcColl'sHayLoader.jpg|Farmer McColl's Hay Loader File:TrackmasterSodorMuseum.jpg|Sodor Museum File:TrackMasterMaronWaterTower.jpg|Maron Water Tower File:TrackMasterSodorCarnivalFerrisWheel.jpg|Sodor Carnival Ferris Wheel File:TrackMasterWindmill.jpg|Toby's Windmill File:TrackMasterRattleandShakeCoalHopper.jpg|Rattle and Shake Coal Hopper File:TrackMasterRaiseandLowerDrawbridge.jpg|Raise and Lower Drawbridge File:TrackMasterSodorSearchandRescueSearchlight.jpg|Sodor Search and Rescue Searchlight File:TrackMasterBust-ThroughMineTunnel.jpg|Bust-Through Mine Tunnel File:TrackMasterCaptainatheRescueCenter.jpg|Captain at the Rescue Centre File:TrackMaster(Revolution)Harold'sHelipad.jpg|Harold's Helipad Track Packs File:TrackMasterPackOfTrack.jpg|Pack of Track File:TrackMasterTrackExpansionPack.jpg|Track Expansion Pack File:TrackMasterBuildaBridge.jpg|Build a Bridge Pack File:TrackMasterSodorRoadwaySet.jpg|Sodor Roadway File:TrackMasterMistyIslandTrackPack.jpg|Misty Island track File:TrackmasterCurvedAndStraightTrackPack.jpg|Straight and Curved Track Pack File:TrackMasterSwitchTrackPack.jpg|Swtch Track Pack File:TrackMasterBridgeTrackPack.jpg|Bridge Expansion Pack File:TrackmasterYTrack.png|Y Track File:TrackMasterDeluxeSpiralTrackPack.jpg|Deluxe Spiral Track Pack File:TrackmasterCross,SwitchAndStackTrackPack.jpg|Cross, Switch and Stack Track Pack File:TrackmasterDeluxeExpansionTrackPack.jpg|Deluxe Expansion Track Pack File:TrackMaster(Fisher-Price)UltimateTrackPack1.jpg|Ultimate Track Pack File:TrackMasterGlow-In-The-DarkTrackPack.jpg|Glow-in-the-Dark Track Pack File:TrackmasterRevolutionGlowInTheDarkTrackPack.png File:TrackMasterIcyOverpassTrackPack.jpg|Icy Overpass Track Pack File:TrackMasterHeightTrackPack.jpg|Height Track File:TrackMasterSodorSoundsTrackPackIdea1.jpg|Sodor Sounds Track Pack File:TrackMasterSodorSoundsTrackPackIdea2.jpg File:TrackMasterJunctionJourneyTrackPack.gif|Junction Journey track pack File:MotorRoadandRailandTrackMasterAdaptors.jpg|Motor Road and Rail/TrackMaster Adaptors File:TrackMasterSodorSpiralExpansionPack.jpg|Sodor Spiral Expansion Pack File:TrackMasterMaronBridgeExpansionPack.jpg|Maron Bridge Expansion Pack File:TrackMasterTunnelExpansionPack.jpg|Tunnel Expansion Pack File:TrackMasterRacewayExpansionPack.jpg|Raceway Expansion Pack File:TrackMasterGordon'sHillExpansionPack.jpg|Gordon's Hill Expansion Pack File:TrackMasterIceandSnowExpansionPack.png|Ice & Snow Expansion Pack File:TrackmasterCrossing2014.png|Crossing Track Pack File:TrackmasterSlope2014Trackpack.png|Hazard Tracks Expansion Pack File:TrackMasterHazardTracksExpansionPack.jpg|Hazard Tracks Expansion Pack File:TrackMasterMuddyMayhemExpansionPack.jpg File:TrackmasterLavaFallsExpansionPack.jpg|Lava Falls Expansion Pack File:TrackMasterWhisperingWoodsExpansionPack.jpg|Whispering Woods Expansion Pack File:TrackmasterDynamiteDeliveryAccessoryPack.jpg|Dynamite Delivery Accessory Pack File:TrackMasterSwitchesAndTurnoutsTrackPack.jpg|Switches and Turnouts Track Pack File:TrackmasterSwitch,StopandSignalExpansionPack.jpg|Switch, Stop & Signal Expansion Pack File:TrackMasterTurntableExpansionPack.jpg|Turntable Expansion Pack File:TrackmasterRailwayBuilderBucket.jpg|Railway Builder Bucket Rolling Stock File:TrackMasterAnnieandClarabel.jpg|Annie and Clarabel File:TrackmasterHenrietta.jpg|Henrietta File:TrackMasterS.C.Ruffey.jpg|S. C. Ruffey File:TrackMasterToad.jpg|Toad File:TrackMasterRocky.jpg|Rocky (original) File:TrackMasterFantasticFireworksPop-upcar.jpg|Fantastic Fireworks Pop-Up Car File:TrackMasterToadAndTrucks.jpg File:TrackMasterS.C.RuffeyandTrucks.PNG|S. C. Ruffey and Trucks File:TrackMasterMixedFreightCars.PNG|Mixed Freight Cars File:TrackMasterSodorPowerPlantTrucks.PNG|Sodor Power Plant Trucks File:TrackMasterCarraigesandCoaches.png|Carriages and Coaches File:TrackMasterMr.Jolly'sChocolateFactory.png|Mr. Jolly's Chocolate Factory File:TrackMasterCarnivalFun.jpg|Carnival Fun File:FunfairtrucksTrackmaster.jpg|Rosie's Fun Fair Special File:TrackMasterFarmerMcColl'sFarmCars.jpg|Farmer McColl's Farm Cars File:TrackMasterMailTrucks.jpg|Mail Trucks File:TrackMasterQuarryCars.jpg|Quarry cars File:TrackMasterFarmandDairyCars.jpg|Farm and Dairy cars File:TrackMasterSodorBuildingCo.Cars.png|Sodor Building Co. Cars File:TrackMasterSmelter'syardcars.jpg|Smelter's Yard cars File:TrackMasterSodorSearchandRescuecars.jpg|Sodor Search and Rescue cars File:TrackMasterStationRepairCars.jpg|Station Repair Cars File:TrackMasterExpressCoaches.jpg|Express Coaches File:TrackMasterFireworksTrucks.jpg|Firework Trucks File:TrackMasterSodorCandyCo.jpg|Sodor Candy Co File:TrackMasterDieselworksTrucks.jpg|Dieselworks Delivery File:TrackMasterSee-Insidecars.jpg|See-inside Mail cars File:TrackMasterSee-InsideLivestockCars.jpg|See-inside Livestock cars File:TrackMasterSee-InsidePassengerCars.jpg|See-inside Passenger cars File:TrackMasterSee-InsideSodorHorseShow.jpg|See-Inside Sodor Horse Show File:TrackMasterSee-InsideIceCreamExpress.jpg|See-Inside Ice Cream Express File:TrackMasterBrendamShippingCo.Cars.jpg|Brendam Shipping Co. Cars File:TrackMasterSpaghetti&MeatballsDelivery.jpg|Spaghetti and Meatballs Delivery File:TrackMasterBlueMountainQuarryBlast.jpg|Blue Mountain Quarry Blast File:TrackMasterBuildASignal.JPG|Build A Signal File:TrackMasterTroublesomeTrucks.jpg|Troublesome Trucks File:TrackMasterSodorLumberDelivery.jpg|Sodor Lumber Delivery File:TrackMasterCastleCargoDelivery.jpg|Castle Cargo Delivery File:TrackMasterRoyalCastleGatesDelivery.JPG|Royal Castle Gates Delivery File:TrackMasterBrendamBayCargoDelivery.jpg|Brendam Bay Cargo Delivery File:TrackMasterRailRepairCargoandCars.jpg|Rail Repair Cargo and Cars File:TrackMasterDocksideDeliveryCrane.jpg|Dockside Delivery Crane Sets File:TidmouthShedsTrackmaster.jpg|R/C Thomas at Tidmouth Sheds File:TrackMasterHardatWorkatBrendamDocks.jpg|Hard at Work at Brendam Docks set File:TrackMasterKnapfordStationCelebration.jpg|Knapford Station Celebration set File:TrackMasterHolidayTimeInSodor.jpg|Holiday Time in Sodor File:TrackMasterBulgyRoadwaySet.jpg|Bulgy Roadway Set File:TrackMasterThomasattheStation.jpg|Thomas at the Station set File:TrackMasterSodorLumberYard.jpg|Sodor Lumber Yard set File:TrackmasterThomasAtTheLIghthouse.jpg|Thomas at the Lighthouse File:TrackMasterElizabethRoadwaySet.jpg|Elizabeth Roadway set File:TrackMasterDuckAtMcColl'sFarm.jpg|Duck at McColl's Farm File:TrackMasterSodorFriendsRoadAndRail.jpg|Sodor Friends Road and Rail Set File:TrackMasterJamesatBoulderMountain.jpeg|James at Boulder Mountain set File:TrackMasterTobyattheCopperMine.jpg|Toby at the Copper Mine set File:TrackMasterThomasattheCoalStation.jpg|Thomas at the Coal Station set File:TrackMasterThomas'SodorAdventure.jpg|Thomas' Sodor Adventure set File:TrackMasterPercyattheIceCreamFactory.jpg|Percy at the Ice Cream Factory set File:TrackmasterToppedOffThomasSet.png|Topped Off Thomas set File:TrackMasterThomasatActionCanyon.jpg|Thomas at Action Canyon set File:TrackMasterThomas'BusyDay.jpg|Thomas' Busy Day set File:TrackMasterPercy'sDayattheFarm.jpg|Percy's Day at the Farm set File:TrackMasterBertieRoadwaySet.jpg|Bertie Roadway Set File:TrackMasterColininThePartySurprise.jpg|Colin in The Party Surprise set File:TrackMasterJamesWorksitOut.jpg|James Works It Out set File:TrackMasterNelsonattheQuarry.jpg|Nelson at the Quarry set File:TrackMasterSpinandFixThomas.jpg|Spin and Fix Thomas File:TrackMasterThomasatBoulderMountain.jpg|Thomas at Boulder Mountain set File:TrackMasterEchoCaveSet.jpg|Echo Cave set File:TrackMasterThomasStarterSet.jpg|Thomas Starter set File:TrackMasterThomasontheGoset.jpg|Thomas on the Go set File:TrackMasterThomasatElsbridgeStation.jpg|Thomas at Elsbridge Station set File:TrackMasterSuperSodorAdventure.jpg|Super Sodor Adventure set File:TrackMasterArthuratCopperMine.jpg|Arthur at Copper Mine set File:TrackMasterThomas'WildRide.png|Thomas' Wild Ride set File:Zip,Zoom&LoggingAdventurePlayset.jpg|Zip, Zoom & Logging Adventure set File:TrackMasterZip,Zoom&LoggingAdventurePrototype.jpg|Zip, Zoom & Logging prototype piece File:TrackMasterDashAtTheZipLineBridge.jpg|Dash at the Zip line bridge File:TrackmasterShakeShakeBridge.jpg|Shake Shake Bridge set File:TrackMasterMistyIslandDeluxe.jpg|Misty Island Deluxe set File:TrackMasterMistyIslandDiscovery.jpg|Misty Island Discovery File:TrackMasterWildWhirlingOlWheezySet.jpg|Wild Whirling Ol' Wheezy set File:TrackMasterThomasAtTheCoalStation.jpg|Thomas at the Coal Station File:TrackMasterHarold'sHelipadPlayset.jpeg|Harold's Helipad play set File:TrackMasterRosieattheWaterTowerset.jpg|Rosie at the Water Tower set File:SpringtimeAdventureSet.JPG|Spring Time Adventure set File:TrackMasterThomas'MidnightRide.jpg|Thomas's Midnight Ride File:TrackMasterThomas'ChristmasDeliverySet.png|Thomas Christmas Delivery Set File:TrackmasterCaptainandSalty'sSeaRescueset.jpg|Captain and Salty's Sea Rescue Set File:TrackMasterThomasRidesTheRailsStarterSet.jpg|Thomas Rides the Rails Set File:TrackMasterCrankyandFlynnSavetheDay!.jpg|Cranky and Flynn Save the Day! File:TrackMasterFlynnandCrankySavetheDay!.jpg|Extended Cranky and Flynn Save the Day! set File:TrackMasterCrankyPrototype.jpg|Cranky Prototype File:TrackMasterCrankyTowerPrototype.jpg File:TrackmasterThomas'ChocolateDelivery.gif|Thomas' Chocolate Delivery File:TrackMasterCallanStationConnect-A-Set.jpg|Callan Station Connect-a-set File:TrackMasterSodorPostConnect-A-Set.jpg|Sodor Post Connect-a-set File:TrackMasterLowerTidmouthConnect-A-Set.jpg|Lower Tidmouth Connect-a-set File:TrackMasterDeluxeSodorAdventure.jpg|Deluxe Sodor Adventure set File:TrackmasterBusyDayonSodor.jpg|Busy Day on Sodor set File:TrackMasterBrendamFishingCo..jpg|Brendam Fishing Co. File:TrackMasterThomasattheAbandonedMine.jpg|Thomas at the Abandoned Mine set File:TrackMasterTalkingThomas'BustThroughMineTunnel.jpg|Talking Thomas' Bust Through Mine Tunnel File:TrackMasterTidmouthSheds2.jpg|Tidmouth Sheds set File:TrackMasterThomasattheAirport.jpg|Thomas at the Airport File:TrackMasterStormyNightonSodor.jpg|Stormy Night on Sodor File:TrackMasterThomas'SnowStormAdventure.jpg|Thomas' Snow Storm Adventure File:TrackMasterTalkingThomas'BridgeCrossing.jpg|Talking Thomas' Bridge Crossing File:TrackMasterBirthdayCelebration.jpg|Birthday Celebration set File:TrackMasterTobyandtheWhistlingWoodsset.jpg|Toby and the Whistling Woods set File:TrackMasterRiskyRailsBridgeDrop.jpg|Thomas' Risky Rails Bridge Drop File:TrackMasterBlueMountainGravelDelivery.jpg|Blue Mountain Gravel Delivery File:TrackmasterFlynn'sFieryRescueSet.jpg|Flynn's Fiery Rescue Set File:TrackMaster(Fisher-Price)CarnivalDeliverySet.jpg|Carnival Delivery Set File:TrackMasterCarnivalDeliverySetPrototype.jpg|Prototype Carnival Delivery Set File:TrackMasterChristmasDeliveryOnSodor.jpg|Christmas Delivery on Sodor File:TrackMaster5-in-1GreatRailwaySet.jpg|5-in-1 Great Railway Builder Set File:TrackMasterReptileParkSet.jpg|Reptile Park Set File:TrackMasterCastleQuestSet.jpg|Castle Quest Set File:TrackMasterThomas'CastleQuestSet.jpg|Thomas' Castle Quest Set File:TrackMasterWindmillStarterSet.jpg|Windmill Starter Set File:TrackMasterMaronStationStarterSet.jpg|Maron Station Starter Set File:TrackMasterBustlingRailwaySet.jpg|Bustling Railway Set File:TrackMasterDeluxeSignalStarterSet.jpg|Deluxe Signal Starter Set File:TrackMasterIcyBoulderChaseSet.jpg|Icy Boulder Chase Set File:TrackMasterPumpandFillOilWorksSet.jpg|Pump and Fill Oil Works Set File:TrackMasterEmergencySearchlightSet.jpg|Emergency Searchlight set File:TrackMasterTalkingJamesAndTheSearchLight.jpg|Talking James and the Searchlight File:TrackMasterCranky'sSpinningCargoDrop.jpg|Cranky's Spinning Cargo Drop File:BlueTrackThomasSet.jpg|Thomas and Water Tower set File:TrackMasterTreacherousTrapsSet.png|Troublesome Traps Set File:TrackMasterAvalancheEscapeSet.png|Avalanche Escape Set File:TrackMasterSortandSwitchDeliverySet.png|Sort and Switch Delivery Set File:TrackMasterDeluxeSortandSwitchDeliverySet.png|Deluxe Sort and Switch Delivery Set File:TrackMaster5-in-1TrackBuilderSet.png|5 in 1 Track Builder Set File:TrackMasterMudslideMountainSet.png|Mudslide Mountain Set File:TrackMasterThomasandTrackSet.jpg|Thomas and Track Set File:TrackMasterBreakawayBridgeSet.JPG|Breakaway bridge set File:TrackmasterPowerStation.jpeg|Sodor Power Station File:TrackMasterPowerLineCollapse.png.jpg|Power Line Collapse Set File:Harold'sHigh-FlyingRescueSet1.jpg|Harold's High-Flying Rescue Set File:Harold'sHigh-FlyingRescueSet2.jpg File:TrackMasterBusyQuarrySet.jpg|Busy Quarry Set File:TrackMasterMadDashOnSodorSet.jpg|Mad Dash on Sodor set File:TrackMasterTreasureChaseSet.jpg|Treasure Chase Set File:TrackmasterThomas'VolcanoDrop.jpg|Thomas' Volcano Drop Set File:TrackmasterHolidayCargoDeliverySet.jpg|Holiday Cargo Delivery Set File:TrackMasterThomas'DocksideDelivery.png|Thomas' Dockside Delivery File:Trackmaster3in1TrackBuilderSet.jpg|3-in-1 Track Builder Set File:Trackmaster3In1TrackBuilderSet2.jpg File:Trackmaster3In1TrackBuilderSet3.jpg File:TrackMasterRevolution2-in-1TrackBuilderSet1.jpg|2-in-1 Track Builder Set File:TrackMasterRevolution2-in-1TrackBuilderSet2.jpg File:TrackMasterRevolutionStationStarterSet.jpg|Station Starter set File:TrackMaster(Revolution)CloseCallCliffSet.jpg|Close Call Cliff Set File:TrackMaster(Revolution)Thomas'Sky-HighBridgeJump.png|Thomas' Sky High Jump Set Other File:TrackMasterAvalancheEscapeSetAdvertisement.jpg|An advertisement for the Avalanche escape set File:TrackMasterShipwreckRailsadvertisement.png File:TrackMasterlongesttoytraintrackrecord.jpg|2010 World Record attempt File:TrackMasterlongesttoytraintrackrecord2.JPG File:TrackMasterlongesttoytraintrackrecord3.JPG External Links * Fisher Price Thomas TrackMaster Category:Merchandise